


Daryl's Peril

by ninarbutler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninarbutler/pseuds/ninarbutler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl meets the woman that will capture his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters or locations that are in The Walking Dead.  
> I own all original characters.

On especially cool and dark night, Daryl was out hunting when he came across a small animal shivering in the cool air. He bent to pick it up and put it in his leather vest pocket. He smiled to himself and thought, “Merle would be harassing me about this and trying to take the baby rabbit and try to kill it.” Merle was an asshole, but he was his brother. He continued through the woods when he heard a noise coming from the creek up ahead. He grabbed his knife out of the sheath and crouched down to make himself less visible. Then he saw her.

She was half way out of the water with her back facing him and she was naked, bathing, in the water. Her hair was short and shined in the moon light. She was beautiful was all he could think. He didn't know how to deal with the feelings he was having, and his pants started to get tight in places they weren't supposed to. She was something he only dreamed about. She was slowly touching herself and she washed away the dirt from that day's adventures. He moved forward to see better and a twig snapped under his foot. "Dammit," he said aloud. She turned quickly hearing something behind her and she saw nothing. Daryl slunk back into the woods hoping she didn't see him. The woman started to come up out of the water and he saw her full frontal. It made him want to take her right there in the moonlight, but that was not his style. He wouldn't know what to do with her if he had her. She bent to pick up her clothes and began dressing when she heard a rustling noise coming from right in front of her. Daryl had fallen backwards into the woods as he was watching her. 

She went over to where he was lying on the ground and asks, “Were you watching me?”

He replies, “I was huntin’ when I heard ya and I couldn't stop watchin’ you, so yeah I was watching ya.”

“Did you like what you saw cowboy?”

“I ain't no cowboy, but yeah you are pretty as a Cherokee Rose.” Daryl blushed a little, because he never had interacted with a beautiful woman like her before.

“What is your name cowboy?”

“I said I ain't no cowboy, names ‘Daryl, what about you?”

“My name is Ashley.” “You aren't bad looking yourself.” She smiled and offered him a hand to help him up.

“Hang on give me a minute”, Daryl states.

“Hang on what for, oh never mind, I am sorry I didn't mean to cause that.”

“I told you I thought you were beautiful.” Daryl was really embarrassed by this and didn't want to talk to her any longer, because he was afraid she would not like him.  


Daryl stood up with Ashley’s help and brushed off all the twigs and moss that was on his clothes. Ashley smiled at him and looked him full on in the face for the first time, and she was taken aback by his rugged good looks, even if he had a mop for hair. Ashley was the type of girl that would give anybody a chance if they had a good heart. Ashley always wanted to date the bad boy. She wasn't sure what to say to him, because he really looked embarrassed about what had just happened.  
He stood there looking her up and down trying to figure out what she was going to do and how he would react to it. He wasn't really sure about women, only the ones that he had interacted with around Merle and the other survivors, but no one like this woman.

Ashley leaned over and kissed Daryl on the cheek and said, “Thank you for the company.”  


Daryl didn't know how to react to her kissing him, but he just looked down at the ground and smirked. “It wasn't on purpose, but I’m glad it happened.” “I need to get back to my camp, do you want to come with me and meet the others?”  


“Yes, as long as you are going to be there.” “I need a place to stay out in this world of flesh eaters.” Ashley shuttered at the thought of the walkers that she had encountered. She had been through so much just earlier that day, but she was safe now that she was going back with Daryl.

“We call them walkers, but they are definitely flesh eaters.” Daryl said to her. He had taken a shining to this woman and he wasn’t sure why. She made him feel like he was somebody and not alone in this world. Maybe she would be the one to tame him and make him happy. He could imagine being with this woman.

Ashley was wondering what kind of people that these survivors really were and where he was taking her, but she felt safe with him no matter what. He had an aura about him that made her calm and relaxed. She wanted more than anything to be with more people, because he had been on her own for about 6 months now. She had lost everyone she loved, but she didn’t want to talk about it. She slowly trudged behind Daryl as they made their way to his motorcycle.

Daryl was clearing the path as they walked to the motorcycle so that she didn’t have to walk through weeds. He was a very thoughtful guy when it came to someone he cared about. She was the woman that was going to steal his heart and he wasn’t so sure that he was ready for that kind of relationship. All he knew was that as she was walking behind him he was hoping that she would feel about him the way he felt about her. She had kissed him on the cheek earlier and all he knew was he hoped she would be the one for him.


	2. Rick Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley meets Rick and has feelings for him and Daryl. How can she choose between them?

"You ever been on the back of a bike before?" Daryl asked.

"No, but I am not afraid to give it a try," Ashley replied. 

"Make sure you hold on, otherwise you are going to fall off," Daryl smirked at this.

"I can take care of myself, cowboy," Ashley retorted.

Daryl shook his head and smiled knowing that she wasn't lying. He still couldn't figure out why she called him "cowboy" it didn't make sense to him. As he was walking to the motorcycle he felt a twitch near his chest. He remembered he had the little rabbit in his pocket. He took it out of his pocket and checked it over and put it down gently in the grass. Ashley watched from afar and she fell for him a little more as he did this. He was gruff on the outside, yet he was gentle as a lamb on the inside. 

As they rode down the road in silence she snuggled up to him, because the wind was cool at night and this was especially cold. The cooler the air the closer she got to him. He felt her moving closer to him and felt like she was trying to be closer to him, no it was his imagination no woman in her right mind would like him. The air was getting cooler and he knew that she was cold because of her wet clothes, and that is why she is snuggling up to him. 

They arrive at an area where there are a lot of cars and trucks and a large building that looked like a fortress. Ashley was amazed at this area, because it looked like someone had been there for awhile and they were sustaining themselves. She was impressed that Daryl was with these people. Ashley wanted to be around people again and this place excited her, something she hadn't felt in awhile.

She got of the back of the bike slowly and stood on the ground in front of Daryl and said, "That was fun we should do that again."

"Yeah, maybe we will when we go on a run."

"Run?"

"It's where we go out for supplies and food for the group."

"That makes sense."

Ashley leaned over and pecked him on the cheek again. This made him feel special, like he could actually let her in and maybe she would understand him and his past. She was perfect in every way to him, and he didn't know why she liked him so much. 

Ashley was looking toward the building when she saw a handsome man walking her way. He had a scruffy beard and long curly hair with piercing blue eyes. He wore a gun on his hip and a red handled machete on the other hip. She got butterflies when she saw him and she had to know more about this man. 

"Who is that?" Ashley asked.

"That is Rick Grimes our leader."

"Is he married?"

"Not anymore, his wife died a while ago. He's got a son and daughter though."

Daryl was a little jealous about how she was reacting to Rick. He thought she wanted him, but now he wasn't so sure. Rick walked up to Daryl and nodded. There was an unspoken language between the two like a psychic link. 

"Hey, who have you got here Daryl?"

"I'm Ashley, Daryl found me out in the woods and brought me back here to you."

"Nice to meet you Ashley, but I need to ask you three questions"

"Ok please ask away."

" How many walkers have you killed?"

" Too many to count."

"How many people have you killed?"

"Three"

"Why?"

"To survive."

"Ok, you passed the test, you seem tired and ready to sleep in your own bed. "

"That would be great, but first I need a really good meal. Do you have anything like that?"

"Yes, but you will have to share a room with Daryl if he is ok with that."

"Yea I'm fine with it, long as she don't cause nothin."

Rick stared at the woman in front of him, and thought to himself that she was beautiful. He hadn't been with anyone since Lori had passed away. She was looking Rick up and down and realized that she may have feelings for him and for Daryl. She was going to have to choose and that would not be an easy thing to do. She had just met them both and now she was longing to be with both of them, but how would that work. She was going to have to figure this out and she was going to have fun before she did.

Rick walked back to the building with a little pep in his step, because he felt like he had a chance at being happy. She did seem into him, but she also seemed into Daryl. Daryl was putting his bike up in the shed to keep it out of the weather. As he walked beside the bike he heard something behind him he turned and saw Ashley standing there. She ran up to him and hugged him tight, he stepped back a little bit. Daryl wasn't sure about how to react to this, he wasn't a touchy feely kind of guy. She held him and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you for saving my life, cowboy."

"Yer welcome darlin', anytime"

She held on for a little longer and then leaned back in his arms and pecked him on the lips. Daryl pushed her back and looked at her like she had hurt his feelings. Ashley didn't know how to react to this. Daryl had never been kissed by a woman that he actually liked. She wasn't sure what to do so she turned and walked away into the building. Daryl watched as she walked away, he reached up and touched his mouth missing her touch. He knew that he had to stop her from falling for Rick, so that she would be his and only his.


	3. Choose Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley goes out with Rick after being "rejected" by Daryl. Rick tells her she is going to have to give Daryl a chance before she can choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos. I really appreciate that you like my story.

Two weeks later, Daryl was out by the shed sharpening his arrows. He was thinking about what he was going to say to Ashley about the way he reacted to her kiss. He didn’t want her to think that he didn’t like her. He hears rustling to the west of him and looks up to see Ashley walking out of the woods, wearing only a bikini. He was taken by how fit and toned she was compared to some of the other women in the camp. 

Ashley walks out of the woods, and she sees Daryl staring at her. She knew that this was her chance to make him hers once and for all. She walks up to him and smiles, because he is sitting there sharpening arrows. “Wow, what a man,” she thought. He was definitely out of the range of men that she normally would have dated. Rick was more her type and she wasn’t sure what was going to happen with him either. 

Daryl looks up at her and smirks, “Why you not wearin’ nothin’ woman?”

“I am wearing something, just not as much as normal.”

“You are gonna get bit by something and scratched up, but don’t take my word for it.”

“I wore this for your benefit.”

“Why, you look fine in more clothes?”

“Because I wanted you to notice me.”

“You think cause I am always doin stuff, that I don’t see a beautiful woman parading herself in front of me. I just don’t understand why.”

“Well ok then,” Ashley replied a little hurt.

Ashley walked away from Daryl and went into the building to find Rick. She hoped that Daryl would have done something about her scantily clad, but he didn’t even try and touch her. She wondered if he was into men instead. She wanted a man to touch her and take care of her, maybe even make love to her. She knew with time Rick would be easy to get, but Daryl was going to take forever, maybe never.

Rick was walking down the path to the cars when he saw Ashley walking up to him in just a baby blue bikini. He thought to himself, “What a fine woman.” He continued to walk to the truck and he got in the driver’s seat when she caught up to him.

“Hey, Rick where are you going?”

“Just thought I would check the perimeter to see if there have been any breaches in the walls.”

“Can I go with you?”

“Sure, but do you want to go dressed like that.”

“Absolutely, what’s wrong with how I’m dressed?”

“Ok, your call.”

Rick knew that he would regret letting this new woman get in the truck with him, because he was unsure of how she was going to react if they met some walkers. Yes he knew that she had killed many walkers, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to react differently now that she was with him.

Ashley hopped into the passenger seat and looked over at Rick. Man, was he a handsome man he was definitely her type and she wanted to see if he would go for her. She was willing to try and get him to kiss her at least, unlike when Daryl pushed her away. That had really hurt her feelings. 

Rick was looking at her and studied her movement and how she was acting toward him, and he wasn’t sure exactly what she was doing. Was she trying to get with him, but he thought that she was with Daryl the way those two carried on all the time. He did realize that Daryl was never affectionate toward her, but that didn’t mean anything.

They drove around the perimeter checking the walls and fences to make sure that there weren’t any compromises. When they were done, Ashley asked Rick to park the truck under the trees, so they could talk and get to know each other better. Rick parked the truck under a group of trees away from the camp enough from prying eyes. He wasn’t sure what she was going to do out her with him, but he was curious. 

Meanwhile, back at the camp Daryl was upset with himself, because he didn’t say anything to her about the kiss. She just pranced up to him, and didn’t give him a chance to really react. When he did react it wasn’t the answer that she wanted, so she left with Rick. Who knows what they were doing out there in that truck. Daryl decided to go hunting to clear his head, because this woman had him all tied up in knots.

“So, why did you want to park under these trees,” Rick asked.

“I want to be able to get to know you without having any distractions.”

“Get to know me, but you have been here two weeks, you should know me.”

“Not that I don’t know you, but I want to know you on a more personal level.”

“Oh, Oh, I am not sure that would be a good idea, Ashley.”

Ashley scoots closer to Rick on the truck seat bench. He tenses up, because he is unsure of how to feel or how to react. Ashley leans over and kisses him on the cheek. 

Rick smiled and says, “What was that for?”

“I like you and you deserve to be happy.”

“Do you think you can make me happy?”

“I can try.”

“What about Daryl?”

“He won’t even try and touch me, and he looks at me like I hurt him all the time.”

“That is just his way of processing things.”

“I really do like him, but he doesn’t seem to feel the same way.”

“Did you ask him how he felt, and give him a chance to explain?”

“No, but I don’t think he wants me, because he just makes remarks about being better clothed.”

“I know he seems like he don’t care, but I believe that he does.”

“Well I want a man to touch me and kiss me, and he doesn’t seem to be the one that gets that chance.”

Rick was looking at her in disbelief, because he was so sure that she would have chosen Daryl. Ashely leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Rick didn’t react at first, but soon started kissing her back. He really enjoyed the way it felt to have woman in his arms again. They kissed for what seemed forever. Ashley had her hands on the buttons of his shirt, when he stopped her. 

“I think you should figure out what you really want before you can choose me that you want.”

“You know how to kill the mood don’t you Rick.”

“I want Daryl to be happy and if you are what makes him happy then so be it.”

“You kissed me back.”

“What man in his right mind wouldn’t?”

“Daryl”

Rick was shocked at her response. “You kissed Daryl?” “That was a ballsy move.”

“He pushed me away and hasn’t tried to be near me since.”

“Maybe he wasn’t ready for you to kiss him.”

“I’m not sure how to go about getting him to want me.”

“Don’t ask me I wouldn’ know.”

Ashley felt bad about kissing Rick. She felt as if she had cheated on Daryl, and they weren’t even together. She knew what she had to do and hopefully he would react the way she wanted him to. She was going to try and kiss him again. If he did the same thing then she would choose to be with Rick. Rick drove them back to the camp. Daryl was waiting for them when they pulled up. Ashley got out of the truck and walked over to where he was sitting.

“Hey, you how are you doing?”

“I’m fine.”

“Can I talk to you Daryl?”

“Sure”

“Why did you push me away when I kissed you, and why haven’t you tried anything else?”

“I was scared the first time and I wasn’t sure why you were kissin’ me, and you seemed cozy with Rick.”

“Oh, oh my I am so sorry Daryl.”

“Ain’t nothin’”

Ashley went and sat down next to Daryl on the ground. He shifted over so she could fit on the log he was sitting on. She touched his muscular upper arm and shivered. He got to her like no other man, not even Rick. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He turned his head and looked at her.

“You call that a kiss?”

“No, why don’t you show me what a kiss is really like?”

Daryl grabbed her head in his hands and slowly placed his lips on hers and kissed her. She was surprised and didn’t react.

“What’s wrong ain’t I doin’ it right?”

“You just surprised me that’s all.”

“You asked me to kiss you, and then you are surprised that I actually do it?”

“No, just that I would feel that way I do about you so soon.”

Ashley pulled him closer to her so that she could give him a really passionate kiss. Daryl put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her back. This is what she had wanted. Daryl was enjoying this more than he thought he would. Rick looked on with a smile, but deep down there was a twinge of jealousy. He knew that she was going to have a tough time choosing which of them would make her the happiest.


	4. Can You Give Me What I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley is tired of waiting for Daryl to step up. When he decides to do so is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for all the kudos.  
> Comments are always welcome as well.

Daryl and Ashley were spending more and more time together, because she wanted to get to know him. She still wasn’t sure that she was going to choose him, but they had been making out a lot more often than normal lately. Ashley was starting to get those tingly feelings about Daryl, but she still wanted to explore things with Rick.

Daryl couldn’t have been happier, because he finally was feeling the way people used to talk about in songs and movies. He felt like she was the perfect person for him, but he didn’t know how to show it. He was scared that if they took the next step she would see his inexperience and never want to touch him again. 

Meanwhile, Rick was starting to really get jealous of Daryl, because Ashley was always with him and never wanted to go on runs or spend time with him. He wanted to have some alone time with her, but he didn’t want to step on Daryl’s toe either. Rick was an honorable man to an extent, but when it came to sex he had to have it when he wanted it. Otherwise, he became something nobody could handle.

“Ashley, can you come with me today on a perimeter check?”

“Yes, Rick I will go with you I need to get out and about.”

“Ok, meet me at the truck in 10 minutes.”

“Ok, I will be there.”

Rick was jumping up in down inside. He wasn’t sure what would happen, but he was going to try and take things further than last time. Rick was unsure of what his intentions truly were, but he knew that he wanted her to be his and that was all that was on his mind. Well, that and how good it would feel to be with a woman again.

Ashley gets into the passenger seat of the truck and waits for Rick to join her. This is her first time out with Rick since the kiss that they shared about a month ago. She knew that things could get out of hand quickly and she wanted to see what was going to happen. She cared about Daryl, but he wasn’t moving fast enough for her. She knew that Rick may give her what she needed at the moment, but hoped that Daryl wouldn’t find out. 

“So, why did you decide to go with me today?” Rick asked as he got into the truck. 

“Because I needed to get away from all of the day to day stuff.”

“Really, is that the real reason?”

“Well, that and I wanted to spend time with you.”

“I have been trying to get you to come with me for over a month now.”

“I know I was scared of what may become of us.”

“I understand that you care for Daryl, but is he giving you what you need.”

“Somewhat, but he doesn’t want to get physical with our relationship and that scares me.”

“Well, Daryl isn’t your typical guy.”

“Yes, Rick I know that and I respect that with all of my heart, but he isn’t the easiest to get to know.”

“Well, I can give you what you need, right now.”

“I know that you can Rick, but I don’t want to hurt Daryl.”

“How will he ever find out, unless you tell him?”

“You aren’t wrong.”

Rick parked the truck under some trees where you couldn’t see it from the path; you really had to be looking for it if you were to find it. Rick turned off the engine and turned toward Ashley. He pulled her closer to him and started kissing her passionately. Ashley reciprocated the kiss and it turned steamy really quickly. 

Ashley put her hands on the buttons of his shirt, hesitant from the last time, but his time Rick didn’t stop her. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt looking at his body as she went, and was amazed at how muscular he was despite being thin. His skin felt soft even though they were not near any moisturizer. She ran her hands though his minute chest hair. His head fell back in pleasure; he wanted more so he pulled her shirt over her head to reveal that she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

Her breasts were sizable, but she had decided not to wear a bra in case she was going to be taking her relationship with Daryl further. It was Rick that she was going further with, and at the moment she couldn’t be happier. 

Rick was looking at her with awe at how beautiful her body was and how much he just wanted to touch it. He caressed her breasts with such tenderness it elicited a guttural moan from Ashley. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, then blew on the wetness from his mouth to earn another moan from Ashley. Ashley was out of her mind with pleasure; she hadn’t been touched like this in months. 

Meanwhile, back at the camp Daryl was looking for Ashley. He couldn’t seem to find her anywhere. He needed to tell her he was ready to take it to the next level. He asked everyone at the camp and no one had seen her. He was starting to get worried, because it would be dark soon. He hoped she wasn’t out playing in the lake again. 

Ashley had left without telling anyone where she was, not thinking that Daryl was a tracker and hunter. If he didn’t know where she was he would come looking for her. Her mind now was on the mouth that kissing her whole body. She was in so much pleasure that she didn’t care who found her right now. Rick was kissing her down her neck, and the scruffiness of his beard was making her go insane with pleasure. 

Since, no one knew where Ashley was, Daryl decided to track her down and make sure that she wasn’t hurt or killed by the walkers. What he would find out on this hunt was something that would change him forever.


	5. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley and Rick sleep together. What about Daryl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos.  
> I really hope you are enjoying my story.

Things in the truck were really heating up. Rick shifted Ashley’s legs so they were around his waist and scooted her down in the seat so that he could get on top of her. He slowly kissed from her stomach to her neck caressing her as he went. Slowly moving his hands up her sides until his reached her hands and then he held them above her head, so she couldn’t touch him. 

Ashley squirmed underneath him and rocked her hips up into him, earning a sexy growl from Rick.

“Not yet”

“Why not, you know you want to do this?”

“Because I want you to feel good first.”

“Rick, I do feel good, I have a sexy man kissing me.”

“OK, but let’s take this slow.”

“Ok, baby.” She whispered.

Rick slowly slide his hands down to her waist and slowly unbuttoned her jeans, and slide them down her thighs along with her panties. She now lay naked before a man she barely knew, but she did not care. All that he could think about was how beautiful that she looked lying there waiting for him. Rick couldn’t help himself he bent down and kissed her passionately.

Ashley wasn’t sure what was going to do, because he was just sitting there looking at her with such lust filled eyes. He really was an attractive man. He undid his belt and slid his pants down freeing his erection. He grabbed her by the calves and scooted her up to him and slid his erection up and down her now soaked slit. She squirmed with pleasure, and nodded to him as if he was looking at her for permission. He slowly entered her and slowly pushed in feeling her every step of the way. She couldn’t believe how good this felt. 

“ohhh oohh my god, Rick it has been so long for me.”

“Me too, sweetheart, not sure how long I’m gonna last.”

Rick picked up the pace as she adjusted to his size. He hadn’t been with a woman since they were at the Greene farm, and that seemed like forever ago. This was mind blowing. Then it hit him, this is Daryl’s girl, what the fuck am I doing. Too late to go back now, so he sped up and came quickly. This didn’t make him feel any better. Ashley looked at him like he was crazy. 

“What’s wrong, why did you do that?”

“You are Daryl’s girl and I just betrayed him by sleeping with you.”

“Yeah, but you were the man and stepped up and gave me what I wanted.”

“So, you are saying that you don’t care about Daryl.”

“I never said that.”

“That is what it sounds like.”

“I’m sorry I came with you today.”

“We need to get back to camp, before someone comes looking for you.”

“Who like Daryl?”

“Yeah, he will come looking if he can’t find you.” Rick said as he started the truck. 

Daryl was out looking for Ashley when he saw it and he couldn’t believe his eyes. The truck up ahead was rocking back and forth like something was having a fit inside. Then he heard her voice moaning Rick’s name. He knew it was Ashley and that he had been betrayed by his best friend. He knew that he should have stepped up and gave her what she wanted, so now he knew that he would never be his. The movement stopped and he heard them arguing about him. Seemed like Rick felt bad about what had just happened and was upset that Ashley didn’t care about him like he thought. Daryl went back to the camp to wait for them. 

Rick and Ashley pull up in the truck and Daryl comes out the shed with his motorcycle in tow. He looked at Ashley and shook his head. Somehow he knew and she hung her head in shame. He came up to the side of the truck and told her to hop on.

Daryl took Ashley to a place that he was going to take her that morning, before she hurt him really bad. He wanted her to see what she had given up. They stopped at the lake and there was a blanket with some other stuff on the ground. She looked at him surprised; she thought he was mad at her. 

“This is where I was gonna bring you this mornin’”

“For what, Daryl?”

“To show you how much you meant to me.”

“I left with Rick this morning.”

“I know, and I know what happened between you.”

“YOU DO!!!!!!” She exclaimed.

“Yeah, I couldn’t find you so I tracked you and heard you and Rick together.”

“I am so sorry Daryl.”

“Sorry, isn’t what I want to hear.” “It isn’t going to make this pain that you caused go away.”

“Daryl, I thought you didn’t want me cause you didn’t make a move.”

“You never gave me a real chance, woman.”

“I did, but I needed to be more patient.”

“Yeah, you should have.” “Let’s get back before it gets dark.”

Daryl got on the bike and motioned for her to get on the back. Ashley got on the back and hugged Daryl tight as they drove down the road. She felt him tense up as she held him. She realized all of the progress she made is not null and void, because she couldn’t stop herself with Rick. They got back to the camp and Ashley got off of the bike and said good night to Daryl. 

Daryl went to put up the bike and wipe it down for the night. He really did care about Ashley and she had really hurt him. Did he want to let that get in the way of being with her, but she did sleep with Rick. He understood the urge to be with someone like that, but he was just about to give her that and she didn’t even give him the chance. He sat on the log outside the shed sharpening arrow heads.

He heard crunching of the gravel and looked up to see Rick coming towards him.


	6. Let's Take it Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl forgives them both, and he and Ashley go on their own adventure.

Rick walked up to Daryl with haste, but he wasn’t sure what he was going to say or do. Daryl looked up in time to see Rick coming at him like a crazed man. He slowly stood and waited for Rick to reach him. 

“What do you want, Rick?”

“I want to talk to you about Ashley.”

“Ain’t got nothin’ to say ‘bout Ashley.”

“I want you to know that I wasn’t trying to betray your friendship when I slept with her, it kinda just happened.”

“I know Rick, you needed to clean the pipes, I understand.”

“You aren’t gonna whup my ass?”

“Naw, don’t see a reason to.”

Rick walked away with his head hanging down and quickly turned back around to look at Daryl.

“I really am sorry Daryl.”

“I know.”

“We cool.”

“Yea, I guess.”

This time Rick walked away for the last time, and he went into the building to find something to eat. He was famished and needed the strength to repair the fences that were broken down. 

Ashley walked up to Daryl and just stood there looking at him. He thought she was crazy just standing there staring at him. He didn’t understand why she was looking at him so intently. Ashley was just enamored with Daryl and his feral beauty.

“Why you starin’ woman?”

“You are just beautiful.”

“Beauty is for women, not men.”

“OK, fine you are just downright sexy.”

“Not really.”

“You are to me.”

She sat down next to him on the log nearly pushing him off. He balanced himself and came face to face with Ashley. He reached around her head and pulled her in for a kiss. He kissed her sweetly at first and then it turned more urgent with need.

“You wanna go somewhere we can explore this further.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Take me down by the river like you were going to before.”

“OK, let’s get the bike out of the shed.”

Ashley and Daryl get on the bike and ride out to the picnic spot he had set up for them the day before. He had just shown her this place earlier, and he wasn’t sure where this was going to lead. He was nervous as hell, because he had never been with a woman that actually liked him. He didn’t know what to do with these feelings, all he knew was it felt good. Ashley held tight as the rode out to the picnic spot, she was lost in the smell of his leather vest when he stopped the bike and went to get off and she almost fell off. 

“Whoa, there woman what are you doin?’”

“Getting lost in the scent of you.”

“What?”

“Nothing it doesn’t matter, take me to the blanket.”

“Alright.”

Daryl lay down on the blanket cautiously, because he wasn’t really sure what to expect from a girl like Ashley. Yes, she had slept with Rick not that long ago, but it didn’t seem to mean anything to either of them, more of a get your rocks off kind of thing. He wasn’t sure she really wanted to be with him. He hadn’t done this in a while and his skills were a little rusty.

Ashley lay down next to Daryl and she pushed the fringe out of his face, because it was covering his eyes. Those eyes that she loved so much and they were looking at her with such lust and fear. She knew she would have to go slow with Daryl or he might not want to go further. She scooted up close to him so that she could kiss him. She placed her lips on his and ran her tongue against his lip; he opened his mouth allowing her entry. She stuck her tongue in his mouth and slowly started massaging his tongue with hers. At the finish of the kiss, she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and bit down just a little. This made Daryl jump and pull back just a little. 

“That was a weird feeling.”

“What, you didn’t like it did you?”

“No, I did it just was something new for me.”

“Oh, well maybe we will take it just a little slower.”

“Slower…..why?”

“Well, you seem tense.”

“I am a little, because it’s been awhile.”

“Guess I can’t say that.”

“Not now.”

Daryl grabbed Ashley and rolled over on top of her kissing her passionately as he ran his hands up her side. This caused Ashley to giggle, and Daryl smiled against her mouth.

“mmSorrymms.” He says mid-kiss.

Ashley just smiles, she is wearing really thin short shorts and she can feel his arousal close to her sex. She reaches down to undo his belt, but he stops her grabbing her hand.

“Not yet, we can build up to that.”

“Please, let me touch you.”

“Not yet.”

He lay down next to her and started unbuttoning her plaid shirt with his calloused hands. She looked at him like this isn’t fair, but let him continue what he was doing. He slowly removed the shirt so that her bra was exposed and her stomach was bare. He leaned down and kissed her right above the navel, and slowly kissed up toward her chest. She was moaning every step of the way.

“Shh…. Not too loud you might call walkers if you aren’t careful.”

“I forgot about them, ok I’ll try and stay quiet, but with you doing what you are doing I may not be able to.”

Daryl smirked; he never had wanted to please a woman as bad as he wanted to please Ashley in this moment. He started back with the kissing rubbing his beard across her navel and down to the top of her shorts. She was starting to pant, and it only spurred him on. Ashley took off the shirt the rest of the way, and undid her bra so her breasts were not fully exposed to Daryl. He reached up and cupped them each one and kissed them with such tenderness it made her want to cry.

There was a faint rustling sound that alerted Daryl to the presence of something, but it wasn’t a walker it was a person and they were watching them.


	7. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Ashley sleep together. Things start to get crazy.

"I wish I could be with them, I wouldn't mind being with both of them."

"I would love to rub up on that scruffy beard and those supple breasts."

"I could make sweet love to both of them, but I don't think Daryl would go for it."

The observer was watching as Daryl was making his moves on Ashley. They wanted to be with both parties, but was unsure how to go about getting what they wanted. They wanted to watch without being found out. They wanted to take what they wanted, but were too scared to try and take it. 

Daryl was running his fingers along the line of her shorts. She was panting as he pulled them down and kissed as he went. He was at the apex of her legs when she gasped. Daryl smirks at her and continues to pull her short down and kissing her inner thigh as he slowly pulled the material off her legs. She was now fully naked on the blanket in front of Daryl. Daryl thought she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. She lay there with her legs splayed open ready for him to do whatever he wanted to her. He took off his leather vest and sleeveless shirt exposing his upper body to her. As he turned around to lay the clothes behind him, she saw the scars. 

"What happened to you?"

"My dad used to get drunk and beat me."

"I'm sorry, that must have been awful."

"Don't really want to talk about that right now."

He turned back around and started to undo his belt, when Ashley stopped him and shook her head and took his hands away. She undid his belt and pants the unzipped them pulling them down, freeing his very large erection. She looked up at him with the surprise, but smiles as she grabs him and slowly starts to rub him. She licked the tip of his erection, causing him to throw his head back and groan. He wasn’t used to this kind of attention to his body. She slowly licked up one side and down the other causing him to jerk his hips forward and let out a guttural sound. She was really enjoying this with him, because she knew that he was the man that she would spend the rest of his life with. Ashley lay back on the blanket pulling Daryl down on top of her. He was a little nervous about how to proceed. Ashley slowly guided him to her entrance and he slowly slid into her. As he did he closed his eyes and thought to himself that he had never felt anything better. Ashley couldn’t believe how much he filled her up, much more than Rick did. 

The person that looked on couldn’t believe that they were getting to see the whole thing. They were getting antsy and wanting to join the scene that lay before them. What they wouldn’t give to walk over to that blanket and join the debauchery. They wanted to kiss him as he pumped in and out of her and make him feel special like he was making her feel. No one could know that they watched them that they had this fantasy, because this would never fly in the community. They would not understand what they were doing or how this made them feel about sex. 

Daryl was pumping faster now, because he was getting close to climax. Ashley was getting close herself, when he whispers to her telling her to come with him. She lets go and they come together moaning really loudly. Thus, causing the person watching to groan out loud, and this causes Daryl to look up and see the person that was watching them. 

“Dammit, Ash someone was watching us.”

“WHAT!!!!????”

“Yeah, I just saw them behind the trees over yonder.”

“Daryl, quit playing with me, it’s not funny.” 

“Woman, I am not playin’ I am serious as a heart attack.”

“Ok, let’s get back to the camp before someone else finds out about this.”

They got dressed and packed up the blanket and got back on the bike. They headed back to the camp going the other way, so that the person that was watching wouldn’t see them going away. Ashley hugged close to Daryl as they pulled up to the shed. Daryl let the bike cool down before putting it in the shed. As he was closing the doors to the shed Rick walks up to him.

“Where the hell have you been?”

“I have been out by the lake, why?” Daryl replied with a deep southern drawl.

“I need you back here to help with something.”

“Something isn’t exactly a reason for you to be yelling like that.”

“I was worried about Ashley and you, but if you want to be an ass that’s fine.”

“Ok, Rick I will come with you now, we need to talk about this.”

“No, Daryl I don’t need you now, I need you to stop seeing Ashley.”

“What, why Rick you said you were sorry for sleeping with her and now you want her to be yours?”

Daryl started to walk away and Rick grabbed his arm and swung him around causing Daryl to stumble. Rick swung at Daryl and missed. Daryl got up in his face and gave him a look like if you keep going I will kill you. Rick was really drunk and wanted to settle this with Daryl. Daryl took one swing and hit Rick in the face full force knocking him on his ass. 

“What the hell is wrong with you Rick?”

“I didn’t mean to fall for her, but I did.”

“She is with me now, Rick and I love her.”

Rick looked up at Daryl and says, “So do I.”

Ashley had been near the shed the entire time listening to what was going on with the two men. She was getting turned on by them fighting over her. She started walking over to them when Daryl hit Rick knocking him down. She walked up to them when they both said that they loved her. 

“Why can’t you both have me?” she asked.


	8. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley gets what she wants. Daryl is unsure about the three of them.

“Both of us?” Daryl hissed.

“Yeah, I thought it would be a compromise, so you two would quit fighting over me.”

“We both love you, and I don’t think it will be that easy to share.”

“It will if you let me show you what I mean.”

“I can deal with it if Daryl can.” Rick interjects.

“No, I can’t share the woman I love. I am all about one man one woman the way it was intended.”

“Come on Daryl, I will make it worth your while, I promise.” Ashley smirked.

“Why don’t you two boys come to my room and we will figure it out from there.”

“Ok.” They say in unison.

Daryl is very unsure of what she means by having both of them. He didn’t want to have Devil’s Three-way. Merle had tried to get him to do that when they were younger and it just didn’t feel right for one woman to have two men. It made Daryl feel awkward, but this time he may have to give in if he wanted to be with Ashley.

Rick didn’t care what he had to do, as long as he was going to get Ashley that’s all that mattered to him. He never had been with a woman and a man at the same time, who knows it, might be fun. His jaw hurt from where Daryl had punched him. He touched his mouth and found that there was no blood just a faint pain. He wanted Ashley as much or more than Daryl, but he knew if he didn’t share he couldn’t be with her. 

Ashley smiled to herself, because she had just made two alpha males surrender to her. They both wanted her in the worse way, and she knew that she could use them to her advantage. She wanted to be with both men, because together they were the perfect man. She didn’t know how she was going to go about getting them to do what she wanted exactly, but she had a plan.

The three of them walked to the building so they could get to Ashley’s room, which was one of the nicer ones. They let the women have the better rooms, because they were gentlemen. They got to the room and locked the door. Ashley sat on the bed and patted either side of her so they would sit down next to her. Rick went first and sat down on her left side. Daryl hesitantly sat down on her right side. She smiled at both of them, because they were looking at her expectantly.

“Ok, boys this is what’s going to happen.”

“So, you are telling us what to do now.” Replied Daryl.

“No, but you boys will need a little direction if this is going to go down the way I want it to.”

“Ashley are you sure that you want both of us at the same time, because I’m pretty sure that it is really awkward for Daryl as much as it is me?”

“Yes, because that way you boys, won’t fight over me, and you both can have me.”

“Boys, woman we are men not boys.” Daryl snarled.

Ashley slowly took her shirt off so that she was just sitting there in her bra and short shorts. They looked at her hungrily. She undid the clasp on her bra and slowly removed it. Each one of the men grabbed a breast and started massaging and sucking on it. Ashley was in ecstasy. They continued this for a few minutes, before they both removed their clothes completely. She was in awe that they both complied so well. They lay her on the bed and pull her short off leaving her naked in front of them. 

They looked at one another and with silent communication they started to work her over. Daryl started at the top and Rick at the bottom. Daryl leaned over and whispered in her ear. 

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Just love me, both of you.”

Daryl smirked at this and Rick winked at him and they continued their onslaught of pleasure for Ashley. Daryl kissed her mouth and then he teasingly kissed her jawline and down to her neck biting down where her neck met her shoulders. Rick was kissing down her belly and stopped watching Daryl for a signal as to when he should start licking. When Daryl bit down on Ashley, Rick started licking her folds and Ashley went insane over the dual pleasure. She reached for each man’s rock hard erection and started to slowly move her hands up and down. They were all groaning in pleasure. Ashley began to tremble with orgasm and they both stopped kissing, licking, and biting. They weren’t sure how to proceed. So, Daryl took control and flipped her on her stomach and thrust into her hard. Ashley screamed out in pleasure. Rick taking no time to think went up in front of Ashley and shoved his dick in her mouth and started thrusting. Ashley was in pure pleasure; both men that she wanted were ravishing her body. They were all moaning loudly with pleasure, because they were in-sync as one body. Daryl kept a nice rhythm. Every time he would pull back Rick would thrust in to her mouth, so they had a perfect synchronization. After awhile of this they all came with a loud yell at the same time. Both men dropped down on either side of her with pure ecstasy on their faces.

“That was downright perfect if you ask me.” Ashley said.

“It wasn’t bad, but I think Daryl is regretting it.” Rick stated.

“It wasn’t what I expected it to be, but I don’t know if I can do this all the time. Sometimes I am going to want you by yourself, and I am sure Rick is going to want the same.”

“I didn’t say we couldn’t have one on one sessions as well.” She laughed.

It was really getting late and they needed to go to bed so they said their goodbyes and left the room.

Daryl woke with a start, looking around him he realized he had fallen asleep after him and Ashley had sex. She was curled up in his arms on the blanket by the lake. 

Had he just dreamed that in such vivid detail or was it real?


	9. Who is Emily?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is disturbed by what happened, and meets someone new.

He woke again this time it was real, because he was lying in the bed next to Ashley and Rick. He hadn’t dreamt it at all it had all been real, how was he going to deal with this. He wasn’t sure this was what he really wanted to do with this woman that he thought he loved. She had talked him and Rick into something that wasn’t natural and he felt bad because of it. He got up and put his underwear and pants back on. He walked out of the room and got stares from all of the other survivors like he had done something wrong.

“I feel ashamed for what happened last night, please forgive me.”

“I am not into threesomes she just talked me into it and at that point she had me hook line and sinker.”

Daryl turned and walked out of the building. He slowly put his shirt and vest back on as he looked out across the field he saw her. She was riding a motorcycle that looked similar to his. The light from the front of the bike almost blinding him, he put his hands up to block the light. She stopped right in front of him. She pulled her helmet off and looked at him for a moment before speaking.

“Is this a place I can stay?”

“You have to ask our leader, but he is indisposed at that moment.” Daryl replied.

“My name is Emily, and I have just come from a place that got overrun.”

“Was there anyone else that survived?”

“No, they all got taken over, I found this bike and hopped on, and luckily it had a helmet.”

“Ok, you can stay in my room tonight it is over by the shed where I keep my bike.”

“Ok, but no funny business,” she laughed.

She was really pretty almost prettier that Ashley. Her hair was to her shoulders and raven black. She was fit and petite, almost too perfect for Daryl. She wore leather pants and a t-shirt covered in filth. She pulled the bike in beside Daryl’s bike and realized that this was his old bike he had left at the prison. He couldn’t believe that this woman had come into his life, just when he thought he had lost Ashley. 

“Emily would you like me to take you down to the lake so that you can bathe.”

“Sure, but you don’t get to peek,” she laughed again.

Daryl was really into her laugh, it caught him off guard almost like she wanted him. She was playing with him and he knew it. He knew he could fall for this girl; she was what he needed, why he had even thought about Ashley like that. Emily was that girl that would steal his heart. She was the one that Daryl would call his own and maybe even marry. She didn’t know it yet, but she would fall just as hard for him.

“So, how far is this lake that I can take a bath in, I am really dirty.”

“Not far, get on the back of my bike and we will be there in not time.”

“Ok, I will ride with you, but I do know how to ride, honey.”

“Emily, I am not your honey, just hold on tight.”

“Ok, by the way what is your name?”

“Daryl, Daryl Dixon.”

“Oh, why do I know that name?”

“That was my old bike you rode into the camp.”

“Right, that was somewhere on the bike.” 

“I can’t believe you got her back.”

Daryl smiled at the thought that his bike was back with him where it belonged. Emily hugged him tight as they rode out to the lake where he met Ashley. He wanted to take her there so no one would see them if they decided to go further than bathing. They got there in about ten minutes. She got off the bike and strolled over to the bank of the lake that looked over a large bank of trees then there was this beautiful lake that the moon shone in like a big wheel of cheese.

Daryl walked up behind her and started to take off his clothes. She looked at him and smiled, but moved further away so that she could take her clothes off without him seeing her. She was in a playful mood, so she threw her bra at him and giggled like a school girl. She ran into the water and yelped, because it was cold. Daryl followed not far behind. He was not sure where this was going to take him tonight, but he was getting nervous. 

“You ever gone skinny dipping before Daryl?”

“Nope”

“Why not?”

“Never got the chance ta.”

“Really, you didn’t have the girls running at you wanting to be with you?”

“Not really, was a loner and kinda still am.”

“What do you want to do with me Daryl?” She asked seductively.

“I want to take a bath and get clean.”

“You are not any fun, but ok it would like to get rid of the grime from the day.”

Daryl and Emily bathed silently and far apart so the other could not see the other’s naked body. It was bothering Emily that Daryl wouldn’t do anything with her. She wanted him to hold her tight; even though she had just met him she wanted him really bad. He wasn’t sure of this woman, because she seemed really sexual and he wasn’t used to that kind of woman. Ashley was the only other woman that he had seen naked recently and she didn’t hold a candle to Emily. He wanted to go to her and wrap his arms around her and make sweet love to her, but he wasn’t sure why he was so drawn to this particular woman.

Emily slowly cleaned herself off and washed her hair to get the grime of the day out of her hair. She started to feel refreshed and clean as the dirt washed away. Daryl wasn’t much for taking baths, but he did every once in a while to make sure that he didn’t get blood and guts or dirt in places and cause infections. 

Emily had her back turned to Daryl looking out across the lake. She couldn’t believe how beautiful this area was when the world had gone to shit. She was about to turn around when she felt warm hands come around her waist, pulling her towards them.


	10. I Knew You When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Daryl find happiness together.

Daryl was enjoying the feeling of having Emily in his arms and he wanted her to feel good as he did. He didn’t understand why he was feeling this way about a woman that he barely just met and he had just been with Ashley. He just knew that this felt right and that he had this strong pull to be with Emily. Emily was a little shocked that Daryl had grabbed her from behind and put his arms around her. She felt safe in his arms even though she knew that there was a connection after having met him such a short time ago. Emily had a secret that she had been keeping from Daryl. Daryl didn’t understand why, but he felt like he knew Emily, but wasn’t sure how.

Emily had known Daryl from when there were younger. She had a crush on him, but he didn’t seem to notice her. She was a little chunkier back then and he was always hanging around Merle and some other friends of theirs. She always thought he was cute with his shaggy hair and sleeveless shirts as well as the fact that he rode a motorcycle. She couldn’t think about that now, because the man that she had always loved was holding her while they bother were naked. This was something she had always dreamed of and now she was getting everything she wanted.

Daryl ran his hands down her body which made her shiver with delight. His hands made their way down to her sex and slowly he ran his fingers back and forth over her folds. She was mewing with pleasure. She slowly turned around so that she could see his face, and as she turned around she put her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly on the lips. He continued his assault on her folds. Their tongues wrestled for dominance and he won, because she was in ecstasy. She slowly wrapped her hands around his member which made him groan in appreciation. She pulled him toward the shore of the lake so that they could lie down and continue their pleasuring of one another. He lay her down on the blanket and kissed from her neck to her belly button, along the way he grasped each breast and massaged it and sucked each nipple until the puckered with pleasure. He licked a ring around her belly button and continued down to the apex of her legs. She gasped when he nipped at her inner thighs. He looked up at her and was pleased to see her eyes are closed with pure carnal pleasure. He sunk his tongue in her and continued and assault that made her cum with such force it sprayed him in the face. He lapped up every bit of her juice that flowed as she came. He then slides his body up her and kissed her on the lips, so she could taste herself on his mouth. She kissed him passionately and reached between them to feel that he was still rock hard. 

“Daryl I need you inside of me now.” She whispered in his ear. 

“Are you sure about that, because we can make this about you tonight?” 

“Yes, I’m sure I have never wanted anything more.”

“Me either.”

Daryl kissed her as he slid into her slowly at first and then started a rhythm that had them both groaning and screaming each other’s name as they came together. He kissed her again before he slowly pulled out and lay down next to her smiling like he had won the lottery. She had a smile on her face as well, and she realized that she would have to tell him her secret. 

“Daryl I need to tell you something important.”

“Uh oh, please tell me I didn’t do something wrong.”

“No, you didn’t, but then again you did.”

“What, woman you are confusin’ me?”

“I knew you back before the apocalypse, long before.”

“What?!”

“I knew you when you were hanging out Merle and his friends.”

“Well, why don’t I know you.”

“You do you just don’t remember, I used to be overweight and you never would pay attention t me.”

“M&M it really is you.”"I remember you always had M& M's with you, just about any flavor."

“OMG I didn’t realize you knew that nickname.” "Yeah i still really love them to this day, kinda hard to come by now.'

“Well, I am glad you found me babe.”

“You know I have always loved you and wanted to be with you, and when you came up behind me touched me that way I knew I wanted to let you. To be with you intimately, before you found out who I was.”

“So, you realized back at the camp didn’t ya?”

“Yes, because of the way you moved and your hair, and sexy blue eyes. Plus I was riding your old bike.” 

“Oh yeah, you were, so where do we go from here.”

“We should take it slowly, but still do what we just did and do it a lot.”

Daryl smiled at the thought of having her to himself. Finally, he found the woman that would take his heart for real this time. He had forgot about the girl that used to follow him around doing whatever he wanted, and he never really paid any attention to her. She was a little overweight, but she was still cute. He never thought about being with someone like her, because Merle always brought a girl home for himself and Daryl. These women didn’t love or even care about him, but they would sleep with him to get the drugs they wanted for free. He had all of the sex that he wanted, but nothing ever felt the way that it did when he was with Emily. She was the one that he would be with until they died, but he had to tell Ashley and Rick about this, because they deserved to know. 

Emily was the happiest that she had ever been and the most sated. She knew that one day she would find Daryl and they would be together, but then the zombie apocalypse happened. She happened to find him just today and now she would never let him go.

There was a rustling sound not far from them and Daryl looked up and saw the person that had watched him and Ashley, right before they disappeared behind the bushes.


	11. Time Will Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Emily go back to the camp to tell Rick and Ashley about their relationship.

The person that was watching was someone that was close to Daryl, but he wasn’t sure why they kept watching him have sex. It was like they were obsessed with him or at least in love with him. That made Daryl on edge as he and Emily got dressed and leave the area by the lake. They rode back to the other survivors to get away from the person that had been watching them. Daryl wasn’t going to let this get to him. He had Emily and now he could be happy. This was not going to ruin his happiness that he now felt with her. He did have to talk to Rick though.

Ashley came running out of the building and ran up to Daryl to hug him. 

“Where have you been?”

“I was out with Ems, here.”

“Who is she Daryl, I thought I was your girl?”

“You are Rick’s gurl, and I don’t want to be with you if you are with Rick.”

“Wait a minute Daryl, this new girl comes in here and you don’t want me anymore.”

“It’s not like you think Ash. You want to be with both me and Rick, well now you can be with just Rick.”

“Daryl, I always wanted you first, but if that is what you want.”

“Well, you couldn’t wait to get laid, so you went on a run with Rick and slept with him. I was preparing myself to give you what you wanted, but no you gave it up to him first.”

“Hey, hey no fighting now, you two need to settle down.” Rick yelled in the distance.

“Oh stay out of it Rick this is between me and Ash.”

“No, Daryl you aren’t going to talk to her that way just, because she pissed you off.”

“I am not pissed off; I was just wanted to get my point across Rick.”

“What are you talking about Daryl, what it sounded like was that you were telling Ashley off.”

“I wasn’t Rick; I just said I didn’t want to be with her anymore as a threesome.”

“I just want to be happy,” Ashley wept.

“Well, will you all stop and explain to me what is going on,” Emily inquired.

“Who is she, Daryl, did you put her through the test.”

“I knew her, before the zombies, Rick; she is the woman for me.”

“What, she just showed up like a few hours ago and now you want to spend the rest of her life with you.”

“Well, Rick I have known her longer. She was always good to me when I knew her.”

“Daryl, why don’t you like me anymore?” Ashley whined 

“I never said I didn’t like ya. I just don’t love ya.”

“But we just slept together not that long ago, and now you just want to give that up?”

“Yes, because Ems is my gurl.”

“Daryl, you don’t have to defend what we have, because they will see in time that we really do care about each other.”

“Emily, you don’t have to say anythin’ to make them believe.”

Daryl walked away from the conversation and went to put his bike in the shed so he could get ready for bed. He hadn’t realized what a problem it was going to be for them to understand that he felt like Emily was his soulmate. He sat there on the dining chair sipping on a beer that he had found one day on a run. Man, did he love the taste of alcohol; right now it was really comforting. Emily came in shortly after he had settled down in the chair. She came over to him and sat in his lap with her legs on either side of his. She took the bottle out of his hand and put it on the table next to the chair. He looked up at her with moist eyes, he had been crying. 

“What is wrong Daryl?”

“I just felt so much emotion that it overwhelmed me in a way that I don’t know how to describe.”

“It’s ok to let it out babe.” 

“It’s not very manly and if you don’t want me, because of…….”

She covered his mouth with a kiss and silently said, “Shut up.”

She kissed him with urgency and he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down even further onto his mouth. His other hand ran up her back as she rocked her hips back and forth causing him to moan. The kisses got urgent and more aggressive. Soon her shirt was on the floor, and so was his making a puddle of clothing. She undid the buckle on his pants and tried to slide them down, but he had to lift his hips to help her with that. He was now naked on the chair while she was still in her panties. He gripped her hips and slowly ran his hand down her stomach to the top of her panties, causing her to moan loudly. His hand slipped down under her panties that were now soaked from arousal, his fingers found her entrance and slipped a finger in making her buck in his lap. She kissed him as he pumped in and out of her slowly building to a climax. She could feel the burning deep in her belly as Daryl kept up the assault inside her. He was rock hard having been giving her pleasure, and he wanted to bury himself deep inside her. Emily lifted up and took off her panties, and then wrapped her fingers around his member, and lined it up with her sex and slowly slides down his length. Daryl moaned with pleasure as he slowly started to rock up into her. This felt like home to him and now he was getting close to his own climax. They were panting after they came down from their orgasms. Emily slowly got up off of Daryl’s lap and went to the makeshift bathroom to clean up. Daryl pulled up his pants and looked out the window and saw the person that had watched them before staring into the window. He got up and ran to the door and went outside to catch this person, but they were gone.


	12. Who's Watching?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl finally finds out who is watching.

Daryl was confused as to why this kept happening and why the person never showed up when he came after them. This had been happening now for a few months. He didn’t understand what this meant. He was standing in the door way of his room and the person had disappeared into thin air. He couldn’t believe that this person was faster than him and could get away, for he was an excellent hunter. He would track them in the morning, but for now he would get back to Emily and going to bed. 

“What’s wrong Daryl?”

“Nothin’ I feel like I’m seein’ things.”

“Baby, there is nothing to worry about as long as I am here with you.”

“I ain’t worried.”

“I just keep seeing someone watchin’ me.” “It is unsettlin’”

“Well, let’s worry about that in the morning, right now I want to worry about what we are going to do right now.”

Emily was fully naked lying in his bed, and he wasn’t sure how to react. They had just had sex, but he was ready for more. From the looks of it so was she. He went over to the makeshift bathroom and cleaned up for the night, and decided to sleep naked with Emily. That way he was prepared for anything.

Emily snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her sigh with contentment. She lay there listening to his heart beat and she heard it speed up like he was excited and she looked up at him and he was smiling. Smiling wasn’t something that he didn’t do very often, but he was happy for the time being with Emily, and he wanted her to see how she made him feel. He was falling fast and this didn’t feel as natural as it should, because he kept thinking about the person that was watching them. Emily smiled back and reached up to kiss him and he leaned in giving her access to his mouth. She kissed him gently trying to gauge what he wanted to do next. He wrapped his hands in her hair and pulled her closer to him so that he could kiss her properly. Their tongues again wrestle for dominance, but he let her win, because he liked being kissed. She ran her hands up and down his naked body letting him feel how much she wanted him. He returned the favor by running his hands along her silky skin. How she had such soft skin after all of the crap that had happened was beyond him. 

Emily sat up and moved her legs across him so she was straddling him and he could feel the heat from her sex bearing down on his erection. He wanted her so bad in this moment, but he was scared that person would comeback. Emily slowly lowered herself down on him and started moving up and down gaining momentum as he started thrusting with every up and down motion. They had a rhythm going and in this moment seemed like heaven and no one could ruin this not even the peeper. Daryl tried to refrain from looking out the window, but he did and there was that person yet again, but he wasn’t going to let this stop him from reaching ecstasy. Emily was started twitching as she gave way to her most powerful orgasm yet, and Daryl followed close behind. 

She lay down next to him and looked him in the eyes and said,” You know I love you right?”

“How, you don’t even know me woman?”

“Oh, but I do and I have loved you for a long time Daryl Dixon.”

“Yeah, maybe ya do know me, but I don’t really know ya well enough to love, ya back.” 

“In due time Daryl it will come if it is meant to happen.”

“Well, Ems I can tell ya I am falling, just haven’t fell all the way.”

“Good, because I want to be yours and only yours until we die.”  
“Was that a proposal?” 

“Not quite Daryl, but one day would like to be considered your wife.”

“We will talk about this later let’s get some sleep.”

They lay there on the bed, both with big smiles on their faces; because they knew in each other they had found pure happiness. In a world like this that was a rare thing. They slept until the sun was shining in the window and it woke them both up. 

“I’m gonna go to the lake and see if I can track this person that is watching us.”

“Ok, be careful out there and come back to me in one piece.”

“Yes ma’am”

Daryl went outside and started trying to track this peeper, and yet when he looked for footprints he found nothing. He made his way to the lake where he had first saw this person months ago, but there was nothing in the way of another person being there. He started to think that he was crazy. Was he seeing things, because Emily never said anything about seeing someone watching them have sex? Now that he thought about it, they only appeared when he was having sex, and only then. He began to realize what this was; it was his fear of being vulnerable with someone. He then began to recall who it was that he kept seeing it was his brother, and his brother was dead, because he had stabbed him in the face himself. He squatted down and started crying; now understanding why he was seeing this person was because that was how it always was. His brother would watch everything that he did even when he brought home two women, one for Daryl and one for him, he would watch Daryl have sex and it made him feel vulnerable.

He could now let that go now that he had Emily, and she made him feel so happy and safe. She was the woman of his dreams and wishes. She was the one that he wanted, but didn’t know how to look for. She was the one that would be Mrs. Dixon and he wanted to make that happen as soon as possible. He ran back to the room where he had left her and she was cleaning up the bike making sure that they didn’t have and grime or dirt on them. He came up behind her and grabbed her spinning her around.

“What is it Daryl, you seem really upset?”

“Nothin’”

“Well you rushed in here to say something.”

“Yeah I did. I want ya to know that I have let go of the past and now I want to move forward with ya. I feel like you are my home and I want to be with you always. I realize now that I am in love with ya.”

With that Emily reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. They kissed for a few minutes and when they broke the kiss both were panting. 

“I wasn’t finished yet Ems.”

“Well, it was so sweet I needed to kiss you.”

“Ems, will you be my wife?”

“Oh, Daryl you have no idea how long I wanted to hear you say that.”

They kissed briefly before being interrupted by a throat being cleared. They both jumped and separated quickly, and they saw Rick and Ashley standing there. Ashley was pregnant and Rick was beaming.

“Guess that calls for a real celebration. Don’t it Daryl?”

“I guess.”

“Well, I am going to be a daddy again for the third time and you getting married I never thought I’d see the day.”

Rick turned and walked away with Ashley under his arm keeping her steady, because she was about 5 months pregnant. 

“Daryl, baby there is one other thing I need to tell you.” 

“What is it, punkin?”

“I believe you are going to be a daddy too.”


End file.
